leisuresuitlarryfandomcom-20200213-history
Sierra timeline
Timeline ;1603 ;1726 ;1776 ;1783 : William Sturgeon is born. ;1812 ;1823 : Abrahamson is born. William Sturgeon devises the first electro magnet. ;1841 : Dwight L. Laffer is born. ;1842 : Polyethyline is invented. ;1844 : Theodore Shenanigans Bakersfield opens the first sports bar in Walnut Log. ;1865 ;1872 : Shriner society is founded by Freemasons. ;1888 :Freddy Pharkas, Sam Andreas and Zircon Jim Laffer live in Coarsegold. ;1890 : Anton Herman Gerard Fokker is born in Java. ;1893 : Melvin's Discount Mortuary is founded by Morton and Myron Melvin. ;1904 : :Walnut Log Community College is originally opened as TB sanitorium. ;1915 : :Fokker mounts gun on airplane and synchronites the rate of fire, so that it won't shoot propeller off. ;1920 : Full body swimsuits are all the rage.LFSM :Dwight L. Laffer dies. ;1922 : :Fokker moves to the united states. The first Shriner hospital for children opens. ;1926 : ;1949 : Larry Laffer is born. ;1950 : Plastic garbage bag is invented. ;1954 ;1964 : Melvin Melvin (later known as Paul Paul) is born to Melba and Marvin Melvin of Gary, Indiana. ;1967 ;1971 : Larry's leisure suit was designed this year.LSL2 ;1973 :Uptown-Downtown Pawn Shop, Delicatessen, and Night Fever Polyester Plaza receives a white polyester suit and hangs it up. ;1975 :Larry frames up Miss November, 1975 (which he kept next to his velvet Elvis in later years).Official Book of LSL, chapter 2 ;1979 : :Ahmeed Deefda dies. ;1982 ;1983 ;1986 ;1987 :Larry Laffer (38) travels to Lost Wages to lose his virginity and find true love. He meets Eve. :The 1989 future Larry travels back to Sierra Studios around this time (c. 1987). Larry helps finishes developing a game Al Lowe has been working on based on Larry's travels to Lost Wages. ;1988 :Some months later, after the one night stand and after Larry followed Eve back to Los Angeles; she quickly sent him away sicking Brutus on him in the process (she barely remembered him, and thinks he is a stalker). Larry travels about chased by KGB, spends several weeks at sea on a liferaft, ends up at a resort island, after several more adventures he arrives at Nontoonyt Island and stops the plans of the evil scientist Dr. Nonookee. Saving the girls of the island in the process. He meets Kalalau and marries her with Chief Kenewauwau's blessings. :Soon after Nontoonyt Island was developed into a prosperous vacation destination. The Sand Crab Room at the Nontoonyt Casino had its gala premiere. :Around this same time a year has passed for time traveling future Larry (from the time they entered the studios in 1987), Larry helps finish working on LSL2. ;1989 :A few years (about two years at the most) had passed since Larry married Kalalau. Larry is kicked out of his house by Kalalau, and begins searching for love again. Patti also goes on her own search. They are captured by cannibals. Through the use of a magic marker, Patti draws an interdimensional magic door that throws both of them though time and space (to c. 1987 period) into Sierra Studios in California. :Larry begins working on LSL4, while still working for Sierra. He becomes trapped in the Hoyle I game with other Sierra characters and employees (including Graham, Sonny Bonds, and Rosella). At the time he was still dating "Patty", but was dating others such as Suzanne. :The Larry from the future helps finish LSL3. ;c. 1990 :Larry is up for review at Sierra On-Line and close to losing his job. He is sent to the Last Chance Seminary to improve his productivity, or be fired by the Williams. He accidently switched luggage with Al Lowe, catches the wrong flight ending up in the Manyanga Islands, he meets Jenna who thinks he is on vacation there (and enrolled in a contest), loses copies of the prototype of LSL4 (but later recovers them), carefully avoids encounters with the Williams, Cannibals and ultimately; accidently sleeps with Al Lowe. Larry inadvertantely blackmails the elder programmer to keep his job if its kept quiet, and finds love with Jenna Ann-J at Sierra for a time. ;1991 :LSL4 is almost complete, just before they can be released to the public Larry disappears from his home (along with the Floppies). :Around this same time Al designs a remake game based on Larry's first adventure. Larry had been forced back into the game world to 'relive' his first adventure over again; this time encountering an alternate Lost Wages (in the month of October). Ken Williams shows up and mentions he would sell LSL4 if the disks were found. The EGA and VGA worlds will ultimately merge into one. :On his return from the alternate world, Larry doesn't get any of the royalties for the remake. :Larry leaves Sierra and works at PornProdCorp. Al Lowe makes a game based on Larry Laffer's (age 40; or so Larry claims) new career at PornProdCorp after quiting Sierra On-Line after the loss of LSL4. ;1992 :Larry Laffer returns to Sierra Online and releases The Laffer Utilities for Sierra but overall turned out to be a failure to him.Larry Lovage (LSL8):"" He also opens the Leisure Suit Larry's Casino at this time (and the game based on it). ;1993 :Larry is back in Sierra World and spends some time at La Costa Lotta (designed as LSL6). Larry and Al Lowe are interviewed together not long after (Birth of Larry]), Larry is not to happy with how Al Lowe has made life in his game universe so dangerous for him. ;1996 :Shamara gets tired of Larry, and she tries to kill him. He escapes and decides to go on a cruise. He wins a competition and gets together with Captain Thigh. Rumors suggest he was abducted by aliens soon after. ;1998 : Larry Laffer returns to his Casino. But it saw minimal success, and he ultimately goes broke. ;2003 ;2004 :Larry Lovage follows after his uncle, and looks for love Walnut Grove Community College. ;2006 ;2007 ;2008 ;2009 :Larry Lovage works for his uncle Larry Laffer at his porn studio. ;2013 :The Sierra timeline gets Reloaded. Larry is divided into two personalities. Old Larry from 2013 returns to an alternate or parallel 1987 Lost Wages universe and decides to find true love. The other Larry jumps into the body of his younger self in the same alternate world. Reloaded Timeline begins; Both Larrys seem to remember elements of both worlds (though for Old Larry things have already happened in the past, and young Larry things will happen again but differently), they run into each other. Notes Softporn Adventure was made in 1981. Is that a lowend date for when Larry actually went on his Lounge Lizard's adventures at the age of 38? Which would place Larry 1 and Larry 2 taking place same date more or less (meaning that Kalalau was married to Larry some seven years before their divorce in 1988 in LSL3)? On the other hand, Softporn Adventures is actually set some point after 1996. Which causes some major anachronisms (as in 1981 the events took place almost two decades into the future). In the original Leisure Suit Larry, Larry is said to be 38. In the VGA remake the Whose Whom In America letter says that he is 40. Playspay magazine also lists him at 40 around the time of LSL5 (this suggests Larry is lieing or has lied about his age in the past). It may also suggest that LSL1VGA and LSL5 retconned the timeline presented in the original LSL1-3 trilogy ignorning some of the references to time (see references to amount of time passed between LSL2 and LSL3). If so it may mean that there are two timelines, one that takes place over several years, and one that takes place over the course of a single year. The Reloaded remake goes back to him being 'almost 40'. In LSL2 at the end of the game Larry becomes younger through witch doctor magic so is apparently physically younger than 38 or 40s at the end of the game (perhaps back to his mid-twenties to early thirties), which may compensate for his 'stated age' in LSL5 (assuming he was fibbing in the Playspy article). The Official Book of Larry places Larry's age at "Fortysomething" which would also seem to suggest that Larry is and has been lieing about his actual age. Technically LSL1 ega manual mentions that Larry was kicked out of his home at 38. It doesn't specify how old he was when he finally reached Lost Wages. Although 38 is certainly implied by the context. The Larry 2 manual clarifies somewhat by stating it was well after his 38th birthday that he realized life was passing him by, But it also suggest him being kicked out well after his 38th birthday. It also suggests he went to Lost Wages about a month after being kicked out. LSL2 begins more or less where LSL1EGA ended (however there is a reference to the event taking place 'yesteryear'Narrator (LSL2): "Remember, those wonderful days of yesteryear are available now, at your local software dealer as "Leisure Suit Larry in the Land of the Lounge Lizards!" (as in last year) though it is probably less than a year had passed. The manual suggests that Larry wanted more out of Eve than a one night stand. In intro in the game, it is implied that Larry followed Eve back to her home, and 'moved in' while she was out. She returned to find him mowing the lawn, wondering who he was, and why he was there. He had to remind her how they met, she only vaguely remembered. She told him to leave. While exact amount of time that passed between the two games is not clear, references suggest it takes place the following year after the previous game. What Larry was off doing between games is not known. This of course assumes that all events of LSL2 take place within the same year, and not at the end of one year and into the next between 1987 and 1988 (unknown amount of weeks does pass between the lifeboat escape and returning to land). LSL3 begins a few years after LSL2 according to comments made by Kalalau."I've done that many times over the past few years." Documenation suggests it occurs in 1988 or after (but most likely takes place in 1989). The prologue shows that enough time has passed for island for a city of skyscrapers to be built up. There is really only enough time for about two years at the most to have passed between the game and the last. Hoyle I offers a look at Larry between LSL3 and LSL5 (around 1989) during the LSL4 period. He is still with Patti although he is dating other women. Love For Sale Mobile also looks back at this lost period in Larry's life. Larry mostly loses memory of this period by the time of LSL5 due to amnesia. The time period between LSL3 and LSL5 is unclear, and probably several years. Counting a potential time warp due to interdimensional travel at the end of LSL3. At least appears to take place at some point between 1987 and 1991 (Larry 2 was released in 1988 and Larry 5 was released in 1991). After the dimensional warp, Larry & Patti anachronastically encounter a props from LSL1 while in Sierra Studios, and mention that's how the taxi scene was made in the first game. However, later on the game shows Larry designing LSL1 for Sierra recreating the Lefty's bar scene. This appears to suggest that they went back in time to c. 1987 perhaps during the development of the game, and Larry helped complete it (Roberta is working on KQ4 which wasn't released until 1988 itself). There are a couple of other games that date the time frame as well (a reference to PQ2); Space Quest 2 is apparently in development (SQ2 actually came out after LSL1 in 1987). Larry 5 takes place at some point between 1989 and 1993 as George H. W. Bush is president in the game (but the game came out in 1991), however any real historical references made in the game predate 1991 (suggesting that it takes place no later than 1991). There is no clear reference to the amount of time between LSL5 and LSL6. LSL7 begins essentially where LSL6 ends. As Bill Clinton is president in LSL7, and according to a few references in LSL6 then it suggests that both games most likely occured in 1993 (if it wasn't set a few years into the future) or Larry had lived with Shamara for about three years before she decided to off him. Any actual historical references in LSL6 game predate 1993, and some of the material in LSL7 make references to stuff predating 1996 (see Paula Jones for example). The can take place no later than 2001 as Bill Clinton is president in both games. LSL8 (MCL) begins somewhere at least 2004 (but before 2009) about decade after LSL7 was made, several dates in the game are marked as 200X to denote this (The year 2004 shows up on a collage of fraternity students). A letter from Uncle Larry in LSL8, mentions that his adventures took place between 1980's and 1990's. This at least suggests that the first three took place in the 1980's, and the LSL5-7 took place in the 1990's. Larry was playing games in the arcade 25 years before LFS Mobile (if in the Larry 4 era, this would be between 1989 and 1991; putting it about 1964-6). At that time there mainly pinball and pachinko games; by 1966 there were other electro-mechanical games (such as Periscope by Sega). 1987 soda can in LSL Mobile. Al Lowe was on the yacht one year before LFS Mobile. 21 years since last rich person passed into the wild area in LFS Mobile. No men in women Sea God village for 42 seasons in LFS Mobile. The LSL1VGA is apparently set in October based on the dirty magazine (a calander in LSLR is marked June). Grandfather paradox The first three games essentially create a kind of grandfather or bootstrap paradox in which Larry a character from within a game (who is self aware that he is within a game), escapes the game travels back in time, and basically becomes his own creator by the third game. He helps design the EGA LSL1, and even had the power to define the name of bar of first game his adventures began in as Lefty's from a suggestion from Patti. He had almost settled on calling it Louie's or Lois'. Thus he literally was able to create himself, and his own past, ultimately leading up to his escape from the game. It is essentially a question of who came first Larry or the games, like chicken or the egg question. LSL1 EGA calls this game universe that Larry exists within the Sierra World. Sierra Studios exists as much within the world as it appears to exist outside of the game. Where they overlap is not easy to figure out. Even stranger Larry 1 original and Larry vga remake may both have 'happened' to Larry. Larry's nature as being a character who has escaped the game world, but apparently later returned to it, means that he may have slipped into LSL1 VGA game as well, thus explaining all the fourth wall breaking self-referential knowledge of events of LSL3-5, etc (including the Missing Floppies). Even Magna Cum Laude suggests this in that Larry talks about his encounters with EGA girls, but also encounters VGA-only characters such as Nigel. In Hoyle 1 one of the games that Larry is pulled into, a few of the programmer characters also pulled into the game, or helped program the game also joke about how Larry doesn't even realize that Al Lowe is essentially his father, and helped create him. Larry can also be found outside of his game world interacting with Al Lowe in interviews in The Official Guide to Leisure Suit Larry (one interview takes place after LSL6 and inbetween LSL7), and Interaction Magazine among other places. A few jokes in Larry Reloaded also plays on the idea of Larry being back (returned) to a game world, although it no longer directly exists in the realm of the Sierra World. Instead it appears to still exist in a game world of its own (riddled with Kickstarter jokes and pledge 'victims'). Ken appears in the game mostly detached (but Larry acknowlegdes he is someone he once knew a long time ago). The Sierra studio is replaced with Frankenstein's lab, in what may be in Castle Daventry based on markings of his machinery. Al Lowe appears at the end in the penthouse sauna thanking for the help "Reload"ing larry, there is even a reference to Larry: The Missing Floppies (again suggesting that Larry is self-aware that he has been in in a game universe before). It's not clear however how the new "ingame universe" chronology fits with other previous games chronology. A calander suggests that its June 1987 (like the original LSL1 was set in), narration concerning the dildo suggests that its before year 2000. But other references seem to roughly place it mid-90's to early 2000's. Strangely Larry encounters an elderly Larry trying to get laid as well. References Category:Games Category:Timelines